


Somebody Save Me

by wereleopard58



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, slight anti Argent's, slight anti Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Nogitsune is in control, but what happens to Stiles during and after.  How can anyone trust him now when he doesn’t even trust himself?  Isn’t someone going to be there for him, to save him?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Somebody Save Me

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Derek/Stiles, Slash,

Warning: All of Teen Wolf,

Summary: Nogitsune is in control, but what happens to Stiles during and after. How can anyone trust him now when he doesn't even trust himself? Isn't someone going to be there for him, to save him?

A/N No one apart from me has looked at this, all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXX

No one knew that the darkness had found a home in a young man called Stiles. All that loneliness, the sadness, the anger and the power fed it, and the Nogitsune wanted it all. Stiles had an untapped 'spark', and other things he kept hidden, even from the creature that took over him. It was the few things that the host managed to stay out of its reach. It wouldn't be for long; he just had to find that one thing that finally broke this Stiles and then everything would belong to it.

"Stiles." A male voice called out.

It froze; it could feel Stiles screaming in his head. This could be the thing that finally broke him.

"Hi, Derek." The smile felt weird, but it seemed to work as the werewolf just shook his head.

"Everyone was looking for you."

"Everyone?"

"Well, your dad, anyway," Derek looked down at his feet a little embarrassed that he had been worried too.

"I'm heading back to my jeep now. I just needed to get away."

"I know that feeling all too well. I'm heading back that way now. I'll go with you."

It looked over at the werewolf; he could see everything that the young Hale had been through in Stiles' mind. He had lost a lot, but there was still much to lose. The Nogitsune would make sure everything was gone.

"Sure, why not."

The two of them headed towards the jeep. Derek knew there was something different about the teenager next to him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It would come to him eventually; it wasn't that important as no one's life was in danger.

XXXXX

It had avoided the host's father, pretending to be this 'child' took effort. It was a good thing this Stiles was open about somethings but lied about others. He spent a lot of his time in his room on his computer, and people expected him to be random. All these things played right into its hands. Now he wanted to plan the kidnapping of Derek Hale.

The Hale house would be the place to take him. Stiles hated it and no doubt Derek would too. No one knew about the extra strength it had, and all he needed was electricity, a generator, something to knock a werewolf out and maybe some wolfsbane ropes. There was so much knowledge from so many hosts over the centuries it knew that this plan would be easy and it wouldn't take long at all. This body would soon be ultimately his to do with as it pleases and all that extra power would also be under its control.

XXXXX

Noah looked over at Derek. "Does Stiles seem different to you?"

"Yes, sir, he does. I can't put my finger on it, but…"

"I asked Scott, but he said it was 'just me', I can tell that kid has changed," Noah shook his head at the reply from someone he had thought of as a second son.

Derek laughed Scott had become more arrogant; at the moment it wasn't important. "But it's more I can sense…" He suddenly stopped as he realised what he was going to admit.

"Sense what?"

"Scott doesn't try to learn about his abilities, even now with this 'true alpha' thing."

"So you have doubts about it too."

"Yeah, I do, but there needs to be an alpha, especially with all the crap that is going on."

"What happened to your uh alphaness?"

"I gave it up to save Cora?"

"I know that, but where did it go? Is there a way to get it back?"

"I honestly don't know, but I was awful as an alpha."

"But you've learnt from those things, from what I can see Scott hasn't learned anything. Stiles has told me a lot, and I don't like what I've heard or seen."

"It doesn't matter at the moment."

"You're right, Derek, it doesn't. So about Stiles?"

"There is something off about him; he doesn't seem like himself. I don't know what it is."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling this way. It's a shame his so-called best friend hasn't noticed anything."

"I guess Scott has a lot on his plate; her name is Kira, not including the not so hidden feelings for Allison. I'm not sure I trust either of their families at the moment. The only one I think I can trust…is you."

"Next time I talk to Stiles I'll see if I can get him alone, and figure out what is going on. Before I meet him, I'll send you a text and let you know it is happening."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Hopefully, we can figure out what is wrong and how to fix it."

Derek pulled out his cell phone. "If I can get your number Sheriff?"

"I think you should call me Noah." As he reached for his cell to add the number. He knew his son had feelings for the young man opposite him, and now he believed that Derek felt the same. It was something that they would have to discuss in the future, but now it was all about Stiles.

XXXXX

Scott looked down at the photo of Allison; he still loved her, and he thought that would never change. Her and Isaac had become closed, which was something he hated.

"Scott, don't forget your date with Kira," Melissa yelled.

He cared for her but wasn't sure that he would ever love her. Kira was sweet, maybe one day he would.

"Coming mom."

XXXXX

The following evening Noah looked down at his cell. It was a message from Derek he was meeting Stiles. Hopefully, this meant that they would learn something. He missed his son, that spark that made Stiles brilliant, but at times annoying was missing. The essence of Stiles was gone, and it made his heart hurt.

XXXXX

It was getting dark as he wandered through the woods, not that it bothered him. The rain and the darkness didn't make much difference to a werewolf. The wet was just annoying, just like the person he was about to meet. "Stiles?" Derek yelled he couldn't sense him anywhere. Just then there was a pinch to his neck, he reached a hand up to touch it but before he could he lost all feeling to his limbs. Slowly everything around him was going black, he had to stay awake, and he had to make sure Stiles was going to be okay. A dark figure loomed over him, he couldn't make out the features, and then everything faded away.

XXXXX

The Nogitsune looked down at the unconscious werewolf and smiled. This was the start of its revenge, and it was going to win. It could feel the host screaming at him, trying to break out and save Derek. He was the right choice in victim; everything would soon belong to it. There was nothing to stop it, Scott didn't seem to notice or care unless it was about his current girlfriend. He felt Stiles stop; this was something they agreed on. It wasn't long before he started to scream again; this body was beginning to get a headache. The quicker this ended, the better, but where would the fun be in that.

XXXXX

Noah looked at his phone again and nothing from Derek. He was afraid to text or call in case it caused more problems. Stiles had shown up, and there was nothing about meeting Derek. This worried him, something had happened, but he didn't know what. It was time to talk to Scott; after all, he was a 'true alpha'.

XXXXX

"Look, Sheriff, Stiles is fine. I talked to him this morning. Derek, well its Derek, he's probably just gone out to brood that he's no longer an alpha," Scott laughed.

"Scott–."

"I've got to go and meet Kira." With that, he just turned and left.

Noah couldn't believe that he didn't care about Stiles or Derek, especially after everything they'd been through.

XXXXX

Derek slowly began to awaken, and he became aware of his surroundings. His wrist burnt as the wolfsbane ropes bit into his wrist. He was tied to a chair in a place he recognised. It was once his home, with a glance around he noticed a generator. Derek followed the leads and found they were attached to his feet. What the hell was going on?

"I'm glad to see your awake sourwolf."

Derek looked over at the person who had just entered the barely surviving room. "You're not Stiles."

"No, I'm not, I'm so much more."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he is still in here." The Nogitsune tapped the body's head and laughed.

Derek shivered at the sound; it was cold, unfeeling, and the entity was dangerous.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kira just stared at Scott. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd always thought he would do anything for Stiles.

"Wait, the Sheriff thinks there is something wrong with Stiles and Derek agrees with him?" She must be missing something, why wasn't he helping?

"They did, but I told them that Stiles is fine. I know him better than anyone. I would know if there was anything wrong, and Derek well, he only causes trouble no matter where he goes."

"Don't you think you'd better look for him? He might be hurt and is your best friend."

"Forget about them, and I told you I would know if anything is wrong, I am a 'True Alpha'. I want to spend time with you, and that's more important," Scott smiled brightly at her.

She'd heard stories how Scott wouldn't help Stiles if he were too busy with something else, or someone else. Kira had mentioned it, but he said it wasn't true and those who created those stories were jealous of him. She looked down at her plate and tried to eat her salad, but the food got stuck in her throat. What if Stiles was in danger? She had to help even if it came to nothing. "I'm sorry, Scott, I have to go and see the Sheriff. I have to make sure Stiles and Derek are okay?"

"Kira, you're supposed to be with me."

She just stared at him, was spending time with her more important than the danger his best friend could be in. "I'm not leaving you. I want to help the Sheriff. I'm sorry if you don't understand that, I thought you would."

Scott just watched her run away, his mouth open in shock. Stiles was trying to get attention again, his best friend hated how popular he'd become, and Derek wanted to ruin his life. They were so jealous of him; maybe he could talk to Allison, just to ask her opinion, of course.

XXXXX

Deaton stared down at the piece of paper that was on his desk. It had been the spell that had turned Scott into a 'true alpha'. The reason he hadn't helped Derek because there was no way he would follow blindly like Scott would. Talia had turned him down when he had asked her out. He had loved her from the first time he had seen her. There would never be another like her, and she had to die; he wouldn't allow her to fall in love with another. Kate had come to him and had made sure Derek was drugged each time he saw her, and also with the added touch of hypnotism, he answered every question they had. They created the memories of a relationship, and for the final touch, they made him believe he was to blame.

The Nogitsune was now released and had taken control of a spark. There would be nothing left of Mr Stilinski, but it would mean that he was still the most powerful in the area. Now that the creature was released the Nemeton was weak Deaton could now drain power from it. What was he going to do about Derek and the Sheriff? They needed to be dealt with, permanently.

His phone started to ring, and it was the Genevieve Argent, the Matriarch of the Argent family. He had no idea how much they knew, especially about the Hale fire. Did they know that Kate came to him, that they drugged and hypnotised Derek. They made him believe that there was a relationship between him and Kate and that Derek was the one that gave up the secrets willingly. It was all lies; they all had to pay after all Talia picked them over him.

XXXXX

The Nogitsune just laughed as the electricity ran through Derek. What made it more even enjoyable was hearing Stiles screaming in his head and trying to escape. The way Derek's body jerked as it ran through the body. At first, he tried to hide the pain that ran through his body, but it didn't take long before he couldn't stop the screams. It was music to its ears, the more noise that this creature made, the more excited it became.

"What should I do next with you? Did you know that this host had feelings for you? I can hear him scream, and he wants to save you. I haven't had this much fun in so long."

Derek just glared at a face he had grown to love, there was nothing of the person cared for in those eyes. There had to be a way of helping him get free. But he wasn't going to provoke whatever had taken over Stiles. Hopefully, Noah would be still looking for him, and he would be the one to get through to his son.

XXXXX

Noah opened the door every time some knocked, or the phone rang he prayed that it was his son or someone had information that could help him. "Kira?"

"Scott told me Stiles was different, and Derek was missing."

"He believed me?"

"Well, no, but you aren't someone to make up something like that. You know Stiles better than anyone. I told Scott I had to help you and left him at the restaurant. I couldn't believe he wouldn't help. It doesn't matter if he believed it or not; Stiles is his best friend."

"Was his best friend, Scott doesn't talk to my son now unless he wants something. Derek knew something was up. He went to meet Stiles, sent me a text and that was the last thing I heard. We need some way to find out where he last was."

"We need a computer expert then, a hacker."

Noah smiled; he remembered what Stiles had told him. "I wonder how Danny Mahealani is."

XXXXX

Genevieve Argent glanced down at her phone as it went to answer phone again.

"It seems Dr Deaton is not willing to answer any of our questions. We are going to Beacon Hills, and it seems that the offensive side of our family are still causing problems. They have given the hunters a bad name. We disowned them for a reason, and now we have to end them. Let's go."

It was time to rebuild their family name properly this time.

XXXXX

Marcell looked down at the file. "Dr Deaton has caused enough problems the Druid Council has ordered us to go and talk to him. We have the power to do whatever we need to him, depending on what he had done. We are not to tell the good doctor we are coming."

XXXXX

Allison smiled as she stared out of the window. It was a beautiful day, and the preserve was always a stunning sight.

"Yeah, are you sure? Okay, bye." Isaac put his cell back into his pocket, a frown covering his face.

"What is it?" Allison asked as she turned to him.

"Scott says Kira left him to help the Sheriff. It seems they think Stiles is different, well Scott doesn't."

"Anything else."

"It seems Derek is missing." Isaac turned around and there in front of him was Allison holding knives to his chest.

"Derek?"

TBC


End file.
